1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closures and closure membranes. More particularly, the invention relates to closures and closure membranes that incorporate a portion of the container cut-out therein, and methods of forming such closures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers having spouts incorporated into the packaging have come into widespread use. Such containers are used for, for example, storing liquid, powdered and granulated goods. These types of containers are commonly used in the food packaging industry.
One type of commonly used package includes a closure having an upstanding, molded spout. These containers will be recognized as those used for packaging juice and the like. Typically, the spout has a threaded body that is injection molded, that is then mounted onto the container and permanently affixed thereto. The container can be of the gable top type, formed of laminated fiber of paper-board like material. Such laminates can include, for example, a metallic foil such as a barrier material, formed as part of the laminate. Other materials that can be used to form such containers include plastics, such as polyethylene and the like.
Various methods are used for forming container spouts. In a commonly recognized method, a cut-out is formed in the container stock. The cut-out defines the opening in the container through which the container contents are poured or dispensed. The cut-out is discarded or otherwise treated as waste from the manufacturing process, and the spout is mounted to the container stock over the opening. The cut-out may be recycled and reused in the container manufacturing process, however, as will be recognized by those skilled in the art, the recycling process can be cost or process prohibitive.
In many food packages, the spouts and the closures attendant thereto are color codes. Color coding may be representative of the contents of the container. Inasmuch as color coding provides numerous advantages over non-colored spouts and closures, such as consumer product recognition and packaging aesthetic appeal, such color coding can significantly increase the cost to manufacture the container components.
Typically, color additives or agents are added to the plastics prior to the spout and closure molding process. Thus, the plastic that is introduced to the injection molding apparatus has coloring agents mixed therewith. If it is desired to change the color of the spout or closure, the apparatus must be taken out of service or otherwise cleaned of any colored plastic residue that remains from the molding process.
Moreover, the color of a spout may be required to match the color of the container or the color of the closure. Such color-for-color matching can be troublesome if the color shades are not within some predetermined tolerance.
It has also become accepted practice, for some products, to incorporate a membrane or like seal across the spout opening. The seal can be used to provide visible discernible indication or evidence of tampering. Such seals can also provide a gas-impermeable seal, if formed of, for example, foil. Typically, the seal extends across the spout opening.
It will be readily apparent that a major cost in the manufacture of such containers is in connection with the container materials. Thus, savings in material costs, while maintaining packaging integrity, can provide a significant advantage over known package configurations and manufacturing methods.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a closure package and method of forming such a package in which a portion of the container that is removed or cut out during manufacture is used in forming the closure package. Such a closure package reduces the amount of waste from the manufacturing process and reduces the overall material costs by effectively using all or most of the available material in the closure package construction. A method in which such a package is formed uses commonly accepted manufacturing principles and readily available packaging materials. Such a method integrates the otherwise discarded container material into the closure package.